Love Always Conquer All
by KingZodiac
Summary: Amu and Nadeshiko have been going out since elementary school and someone isn't happy about it and will stop at nothing to split these two lovebirds apart forever. Read and see how the events unfold:


**HELLO THIS IS KINGZODIAC HERE WHICH HAPPENS TO BE MY FIRST FANFIC I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE I AM ACTUALLY DOING THIS BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN SOMETHING I WANTED TO DO FOR A WHILE NOW AND I AM HOPING YOU ALL LIKE IT. **

**SORRY ABOUT TAKING DOWN THE FIRST COPY I WANTED TO CORRECT SOME GRAMMAR MISTAKES **

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

"I am so nervous I just can't believe I am about to do this!" said Amu.

Just thinking that Amu Hinamori was just nervous will pretty much be the understatement of the year as she was probably going to do the hardest thing she has ever done in her entire life. She was going to ask Nadeshiko Fujisaki her girlfriend to marry her and even knowing they were only both sixteen years old Amu just couldn't think of anyone else she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"I just hoping Nadeshiko accepts the ring I am going to propose with!" said Amu anxiously.

After saying that she was looking at the ring she was going to use to propose with. Which being the quality it was with it being made completely out of gold and covered with 3-carat diamonds all the way around it was not unexpected that it took over 5 years of part-time jobs and loads of house chores to be able to get the money needed to buy the ring for her girlfriend.

"She deserves the best ring possible!" said Amu.

While Amu was walking over to Nadeshiko's house she was grabbed by the last person she wanted to see right now and that was Saaya Yamabuki. This girl was always trying many tactics to get Amu and Nadeshiko split up like for example spreading rumours that they were seeing other people behind their backs.

Also, trying to get them into trouble for things she claimed they did so it would force the headmaster of the school to expel them from school and make them go to different schools but luckily, they always failed to even make a dent in their relationship.

"Hello, Amu Hinamori just the girl I wanted to see," said Saaya with an evil smirk on her face.

"What the hell do you want this time Saaya?" said Amu with frustration.

"Oh, nothing really! Except making you and Nadeshiko breaking up!" said Saaya.

"Oh, really because every time you tried to do this it has always failed and backed fired on you!" said Amu with confidence.

"Not this time no matter what happens?" said Saaya with such evil in her voice.

"How do you supp-" Amu was cut off when suddenly Saaya just kissed her right on the lips and with her being so surprised by this sneak attack it took over a minute to push her away.

However, the damage was already done as when she turned towards Nadeshiko's she was horrified at what she saw right in front of her eyes.

Nadeshiko was going to make a surprise visit to see Amu. She was wondering why Amu has been distancing herself lately but always in her mind of hers she just wanted to help knowing what the problem was. When Nadeshiko and Amu started being a couple in elementary school they have always stood by each other asking for help when needed but recently this seemed rather different.

"I really glad I managed to keep someone so close and perfect in my life and I am just hoping that the reason Amu has been distant recently it has to be something rather special," said Nadeshiko with a huge smile on her face.

However, that smile was wiped completely of her face as she turned around the street corner with the main reason being horrified at what she was seeing right in front of her own eyes. Amu and Saaya kissing each other. Nadeshiko just couldn't believe what she was seeing just a minute ago thinking of just how prefect Amu was for being in her life and now looking at what she was doing now!

"I can't believe she would do this to me after everything we have been through together!" said Nadeshiko quietly as she started to cry waterfalls from her eyes. Just, being unable to stand there any longer she turned around and ran straight into the distance.

Amu just couldn't believe what was happening right in front of her eyes as she saw the love of her life running off into the distance.

"I can't let our relationship die over this!" said Amu then suddenly she felt a cold hand on her right shoulder.

"Looks like my brilliant plan worked and I hope you enjoy your life now Amu!" said Saaya with an evil laugh. She took her hand of Amu's shoulder and walked off feeling satisfied on what she just did.

Amu run after Nadeshiko probably, running the fastest she ever went and eventually she managed to catch up to her. "Nadeshiko, can you please listen to me for just a minute!" Amu said nervously.

Nadeshiko turned around with probably the scariest glare she has ever given. Her eyes being all puffy and red because of all the crying she has been doing. Amu's heart was hurting like she never experienced before all because of seeing Nadeshiko like this.

"Like what? You just wanted to tell me that are entire relationship was a complete joke to you and that all this time you fancied Saaya behind my back!" she shouted like she never shouted before

"What no! Nadeshiko I love you and only you!" said Amu who was starting to cry.

"Yeah, right! You probably have a very strange way of showing that you love me do you?"

"I swear on my life I didn't kiss her!"

"I pretty much looked like it to me and it didn't seem to you that you minded!"

"I was completely surprised! I didn't know she was going to do this!"

"And you just expect me to believe these pack of lies Amu Hinamori?" said Nadeshiko with such angst within her voice.

"Please Nadeshiko, you know how much I hate Saaya she will try at almost anything to break us up. I would never cheat on you for the world. You mean so much to me please." said Amu as she begged.

Amu took one step forward towards Nadeshiko but then suddenly was met with the hardest slap she ever experience. It was so loud that it echoed off into the distance.

"I REALLY HATE YOU AMU HINAMORI AND AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME I WANT TO MAKE THIS NICE AND CLEAR TO YOU I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY LIFE EVER AGAIN!" Nadeshiko ran off leaving Amu to fall onto her knees all alone and devastated knowing she has just the love of her life.

Amu was walking nervously towards Nadeshiko's home. Although she hated the fact she would have to face Nadeshiko's twin brother Nagihiko she needed to remind Nadeshiko on how Saaya really was in life. She made her way to the front door of Nadeshiko's home and knocked on it repeatedly but suddenly, she was grabbed by Rima who was hanging with her boyfriend Nagihiko at the time. She gets pulled into the dining room of the house and was shocked to see everybody she knew there and they were all given her glares that made her knew this was a bad idea to come here.

"My, my look do with have here! You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here after what you have done to my twin sister!" said Nagihiko in a tone she never heard him speak before.

"But I di-" Amu protested but was interrupted.

Amu turned around to see who was speaking.

"I don't believe you after everything you and Nadeshiko have gone through and to do what you just did makes me ashamed to be one of your friends," said Rima.

"Same can be applied to us! I used to look up to you as the sister I never had but it turns out your nothing but a scumbag!" said Yaya and Utau at the same time with such angst within their voices.

"I used to give you my best advice on how to tell Nadeshiko you loved her but after all this time you mislead her! After this you definitely don't deceive to be a member of the Guardians anymore and our friend!" said Tadase as he growled towards Amu.

"Agreed!" said everybody except Amu.

"This ca-" Amu protested again but was again interrupted.

"Well that settles it I will tell the Headmaster tomorrow to disband Amu Hinamori from the Guardians immediately and also, make sure she cannot contact us anymore since she isn't one of our friends anymore" said Tadase.

Even knowing that the comments being said hurt her on a level she didn't want to experience, she had to see Nadeshiko no matter what.

"You can either exit out the front door or chuck yourself through our window. It's your own personal choice Amu Hinamori!" said Nagihiko in a very cold tone.

Slowly Amu made her way out of the house step-by-step and headed towards her apartment which would happen to be empty. This wasn't surprising to her as her little sister was in a top notch boarding school and her Mom and Dad where on a very important business trip which takes 2 years to complete. Her parents would normally mail money or put it in her bank account to her every now and then to live on for necessities like food, water, paying bills and anything else. Once Amu got home she went to her bedroom, closed the bedroom door and cried like she has never done before.

Sixth months have passed since that fateful day and Amu pretty much refused to leave the apartment expect for essentials because she was too depressed to do anything. Since that day she lost all her friends, kicked out of the Guardians, lost her loving girlfriend and everybody at school hating her with a vengeance all because of stupid Saaya Yamabuki.

"I can't believe it has been six months since that day, I have lost everything and all hope of ever explaining to Nadeshiko what happened that day. It just isn't fair!" said Amu quietly

After saying that she started to cry again.

After crying what was probably the thousandth time since that fateful day she wondered towards her bedroom window and she saw many things that reminded her of Nadeshiko. Chiyoda Park where she first confessed her love towards Nadeshiko and of course she accepted, the main jewellery shop where she bought the experience ring which she was going to propose with and Odaiba where they spent most of their special dates at.

"I can't take this anymore", said Amu weeping since everything was reminding her of Nadeshiko she turned away from the window and glanced at the calendar on the wall and saw that her seventieth birthday was coming up which just depressed her even more. The main reason for this was at the time Amu thought she be engaged by now.

However, something popped into her mind which might prove she still had anyone to turn to.

"I hope this works!" said Amu with caution

Nadeshiko was thinking of Amu more than. She kept on telling herself that Amu has lied about their entire relationship and never loving her at all but when those words keep coming back to haunt her every time she thinks about it. However, something disturbed Nadeshiko's trance.

"I don't believe her! After telling her not to contact us ever again!" she heard her twin brother Nagihiko shout. She walked right over to him.

"Who you talking about her not contact you again?" Nadeshiko asked curiously.

"Amu Hinamori, that's who she wants us to come over to her seventieth birthday but after everything she did to you that night I wouldn't bother!" said Nagihiko.

Nadeshiko was curious about all this because why would Amu Hinamori ask her to come over to her birthday party if she didn't love her after all this time.

"That is very strange" said Nadeshiko quietly

Amu's birthday had come and she found herself starring towards the front door of her apartment. She had invited all the Guardians and she was praying that they still didn't hate her. However, after four hours nobody turned up and that caused Amu to cry straight into her arms. Amu got up from where she was sitting and walked towards the kitchen where she grabbed a knife that was grasping within her hands.

Meanwhile, "I just can't bear this anymore. Nagihiko I am going over to Amu Hinamori's apartment!" Nadeshiko shouted towards her brother.

"Wait what? After everything she did to you?" said Nagihiko who was clearly shocked at what her sister had just said to him.

"Nagihiko, since that day I have never given Amu one chance to explain what happened. Besides don't you think I might off overreacted because we all know how Saaya might be and after all she has been trying everything since we started dating to break us up? Don't you think she deserves that chance?" said Nadeshiko with confidence.

"Alright, but I am coming with you because if anything bad happens when you get there we leave without any exceptions!" said Nagihiko.

Back at Amu's apartment, Amu was grasping onto the knife with her hands.

"Should I really do this!" said Amu

Even knowing part of her mind telling her not to do this, she completed ignored it and without any second thought or hesitation she slit her wrists with the knife.

Once Nagihiko and Nadeshiko arrived at Amu's apartment they noticed that the front door was unlocked which was really suspicious.

"Amu, it's me Nadeshiko are you in here?" said Nadeshiko

Nadeshiko stepped into the apartment and looked back towards Nagihiko.

"I think I might want to do this alone and I will shout you name if anything is needed from you". Nagihiko nodded his head reluctantly.

However, it wasn't long before Nadeshiko shouted for him, Nagihiko ran straight towards the kitchen and found probably the most horrifying thing he had ever seen in his life. Words couldn't explain it Amu was lying on the kitchen floor unconscious, her waists pouring out red blood at a rapid pace and a knife in her hands.

"Nadeshiko I need you to stop the bleeding immediately while I call 119 for an ambulance to come to this apartment straight away!" Nagihiko ordered. All Nadeshiko can do while this was happening was nod without taking her eyes of Amu not even for one second.

Nadeshiko was crying her eyes while all the others were waiting in the hospital reception not knowing if Amu was going to be alright.

"This is my entire fault, why didn't I listen to her from the very start!" Nadeshiko cried out.

"No Nadeshiko you're wrong, it is all of our faults we didn't give her one second to explain. We should of been there for her but all we did was turned are backs on her when she needed us the most" said Tadase while the others nodded with agreement.

Nadeshiko was about to protest when the doctors walked towards them. "How's Amu?" Nadeshiko asked without any hesitation.

"Well, there are some good news and some bad news?" said the doctor.

"What's the good news?" asked Utau.

"The good news is that you managed to get to her just in time because any longer she would off died but we managed to completely stop the bleeding," said the doctor.

"What's the bad news?" asked Tadase.

"The bad news is that she needs a blood transfusion and with her being a rare blood type O- we don't have the blood needed for the transfusion," said the doctor with a bit of sadness in the voice.

"That's where you are wrong because I am O- so if Amu's needs that blood transfusion immediately I am the one who can do it right now. So strap me up, already!" Nadeshiko ordered. The doctor, her brother and all of her friends were shocked by this.

"Alright, then! Let's get started and I have to say you must really care for this girl!" said the doctor.

"I do, she is my girlfriend and always will be from now on!" said Nadeshiko with such confidence.

Amu opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings noticing that she was in a hospital room.

"You must be wondering how you got here? I called an ambulance after me and Nadeshiko saw you on the kitchen floor unconscious and Nadeshiko gave you a blood transfusion to help save you," heard Nagihiko answer.

Amu saw him and tensed up before saying "Wanted to see me die didn't you?"

"What, no but I do have one question to ask why would you want to kill yourself?" Nagihiko asked with caution.

"Because since that night you and the entire school hated me so I just couldn't deal with the pain anymore. That's the main reason I sent out those birthday invitations. I wanted to see if you still hated me," said Amu holding back tears.

"We don't anymore, and tomorrow we will reinstate you into the Guardians and from now on you will never by alone!" said Nagihiko with a smile

"Thank you so much! Just one question were is Nadeshiko?" asked Amu.

"Right here" said a meek voice which happened to be Nadeshiko. Then Nadeshiko suddenly ran straight towards Amu and hugged her crying "I'm sorry" so many times.

"What are you talking about?" said Amu who returned the Nadeshiko hug.

"What I am talking about is that I never give you a chance to explain and after thinking that are like Saaya and our relationship was a joke! I should never of doubted you and I love you so much!" Those three words meant so much to Amu that she couldn't be much happier.

"I love you too Nadeshiko and don't worry I think I can get the best revenge on Saaya!" said Amu

"How are you going to do that?" said Nadeshiko cautiously.

"You see!" said Amu with a smile

It wasn't long before Amu was allowed to leave the hospital and since then Nadeshiko hasn't left her side not for one minute accept for school. One night while she was sleeping she heard Nadeshiko say she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.

Amu and Nadeshiko were walking in Chiyoda Park with the hands interlinked but saw Saaya Yamabuki running up to them.

"What the hell? I thought you and her split up!" Saaya shouted.

"We did but after Nadeshiko discovered the whole truth of what really happened, Nadeshiko and her friends told everybody at the school what really happened! So it wouldn't be a surprise Saaya if you become the most hated person in school now!" said Amu with a smirk.

"Why you little bit-" Saaya was interrupted with a punch straight to the face from Nadeshiko and afterwards getting repeatedly kicked all over body until Nadeshiko was too tired to carry on hitting her.

Nadeshiko walked straight to her face and shouted "Saaya Yamabuki you nearly succeeded in splitting us up forever, however as always it failed and it just shows your Love Always Conquers All?" who then walked back to Amu.

"Nadeshiko, that was brilliant on what you just did to Saaya but I have a little surprise for you!" said Amu who then got on one knee and pulled out the engagement ring.

"Nadeshiko since I meet you I always knew you will be the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with so I am asking will you marry me?" Nadeshiko's eyes widened.

"YES, YES, YES, You have no idea how long I've wanted you Amu Hinamori to ask me that question! I love you so much for the rest of time!" Nadeshiko exclaimed and threw her arms around her and passionately kissed each other on the lips.

Nadeshiko and Amu walked off being an engaged couple now and leaving a battered and bruised Saaya Yamabuki behind.

**Please read and review!**


End file.
